The Chosen
by Black Demonic Blood
Summary: You know how Zyro got Ifrid from Gingka and Sakyo got Dragoon from Ryuga? Well now, we can add Kyouya and Ciara. She got Kage Adolpha from Kyouya after she met him.Her strength,determination, and cockiness proves her worthy SORRY IF IT SUCKED, FIRST STORY! Rated T for Language
1. Kage Adolpha

**Hi,I'm The Sacred Heart101!This is my first story,EVER! Well,I'm not a very good author so please take it easy on me.**

**If you see an error in the story,do tell me.I'll make sure that I fix it before the next chapter.**

**R&R!I'll try my best to answer them if you have any questions about the story.**

* * *

Tsubasa,Benkei,Zyro,Sakyo,Ren,Shinobu,Takanosuke,Kite,Eight,and Maru were sitting down at a table,discussing about having another tournament

Madoka's face appeared on a screen

"Tsubasa!I've just got done talking with Masamune"

"What did he say",he said looking away from the others and to Madoka.

"He found another bey we sent out with the legendary bladers"

"That's great,who is the bey inherited from?"

"Is It Kenta!?",asked Takanosuke

"Maybe Gingka had two beys to give out",said Zyro

"How about King?",asked Shinobu

"It's from neither of them",said Madoka

"Then...who?",asked all of them

"It's from Kyouya"

"Kyouya Tategami,no way!",said Kite

"What?",asked Benkei

"The bey passed down is from Kyouya"

"Ah,Kage Adolpha,huh?",Tsubasa asked

"Indeed,Director Tsubasa"

"WAIT!",yelled Maru and Ren

"Wha-what is it?",asked Zyro,alarmed at their outburst

"Is it a boy or a girl",they both asked

"I was kinda wondering the same thing",said Takanosuke

"It is...a girl",said Madoka

"Awesome", Ren and Maru yelled jumping into the air

"Tell me about he-"

Masamune popped up on the screen,"She's cocky,acts like a tough girl who can take anything,prankster,very rebellious,cocky,she curses alot when she's mad,violent,cocky"

"Sure sounds like Kyouya",said Madoka as she sweatdroped

"Anything else?",asked Tsubasa

"Mmm,oh yeah,she's cocky",Masamune said

"Other than that Masamune",Tsubasa said rather annoyed at Masamune

Zeo butted in,"She likes messing with Masamumu alot!",he said giving him a noogie

"Interest?",asked Eight

"Skateboarding,dancing,training,Karate,Gymnastics,pranks,rock music,guitars,wolves,Etcetera"

"Yes,but you have her personality wrong",said Toby

"Oh do I?",said Masamune as Zeo continied to give him a noogie

"Yes,she's independent,strong willed,once she sets her mind to something,it will never change...stubborn,fierce,and wild",said Toby

"Don't forget cocky",Masamune said,trying to get away from Zeo

"If I didn't know any better,I would think she's Kyouya's daughter",said Madoka,laughing

Tsubasa began to laugh and so did The team dungeon bladers.

"She has a friend who's coming with her,Tasha"

"When can we meet them?",asked Shinobu

"Yeah,I'm pumped.I wanna battle!",said Zyro pumping his fist into the air

Madoka and Team Dungeon began to chuckle

"Actually",said a female voice,"You can meet us right now"

The guys turned around and saw two girls standing there

One had disheveled, long, blonde hair,violet eyes,and peachy, light skin. Her hair was in a high ponytail, bangs covered her forehead.

As for her wardrobe,she wore a long, yellow tunic with a hoodie.A purple belt wrapped around her waist.

She had the same color purple leggins and it matched the belt,she also wore silver ballet flats

The other girl was taller and had more of a figure than the other girl

Her eyes were dark, blood red and her skin was tanned,similar to Shinobu's complexion

She had waist-length red hair with a bangthat covered her left eye.

The bang was curled upwards at the ends so you could see her bottom lash on her left eye

This girl wore a black and white,bustier aztéque shirt and black skinny jeans,black fingerless gloves,a black leather vest,and black and white supra vaider sneakers.

She wore two white belts crossing over eachother with a blue bey carrier and a red launcher and ripcord.

"I'm Tasha",the shorter blonde said

The taller girl smirked and pulled out a watermelon blow pop,unravled it and put it in her mouth

She bit into it,crushing the watermelon flavored candy's outer layer

After chewing it,she blew a big bubble and it popped loudly.

She took the gum back into her mouth and said,"My Name is Ciara"

"Nice to meet you",Tsubasa said

She nodded her head and scanned the room

"Hi,I'm Zyro!Wanna battle?!"

"H-hey,I wanna battle too",said Shinobu

Sakyo stood and walked over to them,"Hmph,I don't care what kind of bey you have,Me and my Dragoon will crush you"

Ciara got into his face,"Oh really?"

His nose crinkled and his eyes narrowed.

She blew another bubble and it popped when it touched the tip of his nose.

"Okay,don't chicken out."

"Why are you even here?Go paint your nails or something"

She opened her bey carrier and pulled out her bey

"I'm here", she said holding it up,"Because of me and my bey's strength"

"Okay...sure"

"Who gave me this bey has nothing to do with it"

Everyone began to look at Ciara,shocked.

She walked forward and became closer into Sakyo's face

"We gained our strength on our own,together."

She pushed on his chest

"I'm a blader,a female blader",she said becoming closer to him

"But because I'm female doesn't change the fact that I could woop your sorry ass in a bey stadium"

She gritted her teeth and growled at him

"Ciara,calm down",said Toby

She glared at Sakyo one last time before walking past him and sitting down at the table

"Sakyo...just got told!",said Ren as she burst out laughing

Maru covered her mouth and her cheeks began to turn red

-Meanwhile-

Ryuga Gingka,and Kyouya sat on top of the WBBA

"She's just like Kyouya",said Gingka

Ryuga nodded

"Hmph,whatever",said Kyouya as he stood

"...Who knows...probably is his daughter",said Gingka

"Shut your trap,Hagane"

"It's okay Kyouya,you don't have to keep it a secret"

Kyouya took a step back and growled,"What?"

"So...who's her mother?"

Kyouya sighed and sat down

"Where'd you find her?",asked Ryuga

"Hmm...",he said

-Time Skip (Seven Years Ago)-

Kyouya was walking through a village he just entered.

Boys and girls rushed past him as he walked through.

"Leave her alone, you big meanie!",he heard someone yell

He ignored it,not his problem

"Let It Rip!"

He stopped,then walked over to the noise and saw two small girls and six other boys

The two children were covered in scratches.A blue beyblade flew past a girls arm and cut her

"AAAH Samantha,are you okay?"

Samantha nodded and her eyes closed.

She was about to fall when the other girl caught her,tears poured out her eyes.

Kyouya got his bey ready,but before he could launch it a boy went down.

'What's going on?",Kyouya thought as he looked closer

Another boy went down

"What's happening?",asked the crying girl

Two other boys went down,falling unconscious

"Carlos,why are they fa-"

He was interrupted when he fell unconscious

"What happened to them!?"

A girl jumped down from the roof of a nearby house.

She had a little sling in her hand.

"Leave these girls alone,or do I have to take you out?"

He laughed,"What is a weak little girl like you gonna do"

"Yes,it is true that I'm a female"

"Righ-"

"But,I am not weak, I'm strong.I'm fierce,wild,bold"

She took one step closer and took a rock out of a cloth bag she had with her

"And even if I'm not those things..."

Kyouya leaned in closer

"Atleast I'm not some filthy trash who picks on someone weaker and smaller than them"

She readied the rock in the sling,pulled it back,and let it hit the mark she was hoping for:

Between the Legs

"Ouch",said Kyouya as he looked away

Carlos clutched his pants and fell to his knees.

The girl ran over to the two smaller children.

Both of them were unconscious now.

Anyone would be if they suffered like that

She hauled them over her shoulders and was about to run off

"Hey,kid!",Kyouya yelled

The girl turned around and walked over to him.

"Nice speech",he said Smirking

She rolled her eyes and said,"Why don't you just leave,huh?"

"Why would I leave?",he asked frowning

"Your breath is gonna scare people away"

She smirked and then let out a toothy grin like an innocent child.

She had Sharp, pointy canine fangs

He smirked again and grabbed a bey from a carrier he had on his belt.

He gave her the carrier too

"Take this",he said placing it in her hand and closing it

She opened it and looked at it

"And you're are those things"

"Kage Adolpha...", she whispered

He walked past her and down the road

"What's your name kid?",he said stopping

"What's yours?"

"Kyouya,Kyouya Tategami"

"Ciara,Ciara Shiyami"

He began to walk away again.

She watched him until she could no longer see him.

After that, she remembered the two she had on her shoulders

She ran in the opposite direction.

-Time Skip(7 years later)-

"I don't remember",he answered Ryuga's question

* * *

**I hope that this was good for a first chapter.I really did my best,and I don't apologize if you don't like it.**

**Please R&R!Again,if you seen any grammatical errors,spelling, punctuation,anything really.**

**You should tell me,it helps me fix them and improve my being as a writer**


	2. Adolpha vs Phoenix

**Wow,I think that the last chapter went really well.I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and don't forget to R&R!**

**Also,I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE AND THIS GOES THROUGHOUT THE STORY!**

**To DarkusWavern:Ha,I'm glad ya like the story where it is so thanks for telling me about the errors,none of that in this chapter :)**

* * *

"So Ciara,wanna battle?",asked Ren

Ciara looked at her,before nodding her head and standing

"Awesome,but just to let you know,Me and Phoenix won't go easy on you"

Ciara smirked,"Don't get ahead of yourself,kid"

Ren smiled and they both ran out of the room

"I'm gonna watch their battle,want to come guys?",asked Tasha as she walked to the door

"Sure,I wanna see what I'm gonna be up against",said Zyro

"Yes,I need to collect my Data",said Maru

"As Do I",Kite butted in

"Sure,let's do it!C'mon big bro,they probably already started",Eight said running to the door

Takanosuke got up out of his seat,"Are you coming Sakyo?",he asked the said teen

Sakyo stood and walked towards the door,Shinobu behind him

"I'm guessing she's a very talented blader",said Shinobu as he,Sakyo,and Takanosuke caught up with the guys

"We'll see.I really hope she is though,I would love a new strong rival"

Tasha looked at Sakyo and sighed

"Ciara hates it when people try to say girls are weak,especially boys"

Everyone looked at her

"It's something she grew up likes to prove them wrong"

"I know right,Me and Ren were so happy to hear that she was a girl"

Tasha smiled"She likes you,you're a challenge to her",she said to Sakyo

She pushed the elevator button and it opened immediately

"Whatever,she's no match for me and my Dragoon",said Sakyo,stepping inside

He hit the button and leaned against the wall

"You don't know that,Dragon Man",Tasha said teasing

"Ha,in yo face Sakyo",said Zyro as he crossed his arms

Everyone began to chuckle,except Sakyo of course

-Meanwhile-

Ciara and Ren were already had their beys loaded

"You Go Ren!",someone yelled

"Ren is definitely gonna win!",another person followed

Ciara smirked and lifted her laucher,"Three..."

Ren raised hers and said,"Two..."

"One,Let It Rip!",they both yelled as they pulled their ripcords

"Come on,Phoenix!",Ren yelled

Phoenix was adding a series of attacks on Adolpha,all from different directions

"If only the guys were here to see this",said Ren as Phoenix began to push Adolpha back

The said people just came into the stadium

"Look,the battle has already started!",Maru yelled,opening her mini computer/Laptop-thingy

**A/N:(Who wishes the world of today had technology like they do?I don't,the government would abuse it)**

"WHAT!",yelled Maru

"Ahhh,Oh-what is it Maru?",asked Zyro looking over to her Mini Laptop

"I can't get data on Adolpha!"

"From what I can SEE,Ciara's not doing so good",Kite said pointing over to the current battle

Phoenix was pushing Adolpha back and closely to the end of the stadium

"Phoenix!"

Ciara dodged the attack and circled around the stadium and into the center

"Okay,Time to end this!Phoenix!Molten Wing!"

Phoenix began to circle the stadium,making a ring of fire and it began to pull Adolpha in.

"Ren!Ren!Ren!",the audience cheered

"Is that all?",asked Ciara

"What?"

"To be honest,I had high hopes that you'd be better than that"

"Oh yeah?!Phoenix!"

Phoenix aborted her speacial move and began to attack Adolpha with different kinds of barrage attacks

Each of them from different directions

"How do you like Phoenix's barrage attacks?",Ren said,sounding a little cocky

Adolpha began to wobble

"You go Ren!",Zyro yelled

"Yeah Ren!"

"I wonder why Adolpha isn't attacking",said Shinobu,carefully watching the battle

"Who cares?Go Ren!"

"Hmph,I guess my taunting didn't work after all",Ciara said a little disappointed

"Taunting?",asked Maru

"That's it!She hasn't shown her strength",said Shinobu

"You're pretty smart,huh?"

"What?",asked Ren and the audience in Unison

"HOWL ADOLPHA!",Ciara yelled,more like howled

Five tornadoes began storming the Cyclone stadium.

The strong winds made the stadium twist and lean from side to side

Phoenix was sucked into the tornado,spiraling around it to the top

"Uughh",Ren said blocking her eyes from the wind

Everyone did the same,using their arms and hands

Ciara just stood their,letting the wind messy her hair and blow her vest open wider

"Phoenix!",yelled Ren

Phoenix was already caught in the strong winds.

"Those winds are so strong...",Kite said,closing his eyes tightly

"Yeah,big bro",Eight said using his jacket to cover his entire face

Ciara sighed and shook her head.

The winds faded,Adolpha was the only bey in the Cyclone Stadium

She was still spinning,not having taken any damage

Just then,Phoenix dropped to the concrete behind Ren,near the entrance

"P-Phoenix",Ren said falling to her knees at the sound of her bey hitting the ground

Adolpha returned to Ciara's hand.

"Hmph,would you stop mourning",Ciara said in a more commanding tone then asking

"W-what?",Ren asked standing

"You did good",Ciara said hopping down from the platform,not allowing it to take her there itself

"But...I expect you to be even stronger next time we battle"

"Next time?"

"Yeah,next time",Ciara said turning

"Of course,next time",Ren said smiling

"And you better be stronger than the power I have showed today."

"Huh?",she asked as the platform lowered her down

Ciara turned her head a little to face Ren and the others

"That power I have shown today...isn't even half of the stuff I'm capable of doing"

"Isn't even half!?",asked Ren in shock

"How about a battle with me next?",asked Zyro,even though he already knew the answer

He began to run towards the stadium

Ciara smirked,"Sur-Uh",she stopped,her facial expression blank

"Huh?What's going on?",asked Zyro as he paused his running

Everything seemed to slow down and her vision became blurry

"I...uhhh",Ciara said before collapsing

* * *

**Oh gosh,why did she fall out?I already know,but do you know what it is?Have any ideas why?**

**You can tell me in the reviews**

**R&R!And if you see an error in the story,tell me please**


	3. The Past

**Hey everybody!Hows it been, good?Okay, that's nice**

**I hope everyone enjoys this here's a question, do my bey battles sound realistic?Tell me what I'm missing if they're not**

**To DarkusWavern:Lol It's okay, you'll find out.I thought you meant to make sure there are none.W****ell, I hope you enjoy the story :D**

**To MidnightWolf15:It's okay, thanks, I like your name too :D**

**R&R AND ENJOY!**

**Ps:If you favorite/Follow the story, please review. **

**You don't have to, but it might inspire me to make longer chapters.**

* * *

Ciara awoke in a small bed.

She sat up and a wet cloth fell off of her forehead.

As she looked to her right, she saw a table with Adolpha on it.

The sun shining on it through a nearby window.

She growled as a sharp pain went through her left arm.

Her right hand clutched onto it as the pain became worst

"W-What is this...?",she asked herself.

A gasp escaped her lips as she looked down at her arm.

Her veins were a dark purple.

More pain came and her body started to glow a dark purple aura,the purple spreading up her arm and to her neck

"Raaahhh...",she quietly growled as it spread to the left side of her face

Her eyes turned grey and she began to growl again.

"Gaaahhh...Rahhh Aahhg!",each became louder.

She breathed heavily and Adolpha began to glow the same aura as she did.

"Adolpha...",she whispered.

The pain crawled up her back and to her head.

She moved her hand and held her head.

-Flashback of Pain and Sorrow D: -

"Takio, no!"

"I'm not giving up yet!"

"Adolpha!",Ciara yelled as she launched her bey

"Don't interfere!Tigrerra!",Her friend,Takio yelled at her

A red and black Tiger emerged from his black bey

It furiously attacked his opponent,making the other bey wobble

"Not such a tough guy now are you?",Takio smirked

"I see...",his opponent said

Takio's smirk faded

"This will not satisfy me."

"Say what?",Takio asked

"Let me show you how it's done",his opponent yelled

Ciara looked wide-eyed at the other bey as it picked up speed

It moved towards the center of the bey stadium and began to glow a dark purple aura

Dark purple veins spread on both of his arms and up his neck and back.

Though his clothes hid them

His eyes turned from blue to grey and his hair turned from white to black.

He began to laugh like a Maniac as a dark purple snake shot out his bey and into the sky

"Viper!",he yelled

His bey smashed into Tigrerra and Viper used his fangs to bite into Tigrerra's bit beast's neck

"Tigrerra!",Takio yelled as he watched his bey being attacked

"HaHaHaHaHa!",his opponent laughed

"Adolpha!",Ciara yelled

Adolpha smashed into Viper sending it flying a few feet back

"Why you little... well,this could get interesting",he said with a devilish smirk

"Uhhhh..."

"Vipe-"

"Tigrerra!",Takio yelled as his bey smacked into their opponent

"Oh wow.I'm getting double teamed?I guess I better take it up...a little?"

"A little?"

"Viper",he yelled

Viper opened his mouth wide and and bit into Tigrerra,using it to pick her up and sending it flying

"I'm not done yet!"

Viper split into three and began to hit Tigrerra repeatedly,not allowing it to hit the ground.

"Ahhh,Tigrerra!"

Ciara saw this and called out to Adolpha.

"Adolpha,save Tigrerra",Adolpha smashed into Viper

Takio was was scared out of his mind

Tigrerra hit the ground.

"Run Takio!"

Takio didn't hesitate to Run into the bey stadium and grab his bey.

He then ran off,leaving Ciara.

She turned towards her opponent

"Aww,your poor friend left."

She didn't respond

"Friends are just things that hold people back"

Ciara whimpered and shook

"Too bad,so sad."

She shook her head

"Tell you what,as a reward for facing me on your own,I'll put you out of your misery"

Ciara stared at him

"Poison Fang!",he yelled

Viper began to speed towards Adolpha.

A purple snake heading towards her

"AHHHHH!",she screamed

Viper's bit beast went straight through her.

Her body tipped forward and she closed her eyes.

Then viper striked into Adolpha,sending it flying.

He laughed devilishly

Viper then left her body and went back into his bey.

Her body fell to the ground and she curled into a ball.

Adolpha landed by her head,covered in scratches

Viper returned to his owners' hands.

He jumped down from the stadium and began to walk away

"We'll meet again",he said,not looking back

Ciara didn't say anything.

Rain began to pour down and she fell unconscious

-Ending Da Flash of Backs-

"That guy...he..."

Zyro and Co. ran into the room and ran over to Ciara

The pain stopped and the marks disappeared.

"Are you okay?",Shinobu asked

She stared at them.

"Takio..."

* * *

**This chapter was a weird chapter, if I do say so myself**

**Sorry if it was short DX**

**If you have any questions or suggestions don't be afraid to tell me**

**Especially suggestions, my writing juice is going dry**

**Oh and this time I do apologize if this chapter was bad**

**I got hit in the head when my dad and bro was fighting**

**Things I see get mixed up and loud noises make my head hurt**

**OMG, enough about me.**

**I hope you enjoyed, R&R!Wish me luck!**


	4. The second Battle

**Wassup!?**

**Eight:*looks up* There goes a bird,hey little birdy**

**Okay...I'm gonna update really,really slow an-**

**Kite:So you won't get to read about my sexy ass for awhile**

**T_T,really Kite?**

**Kite:Ye-**

**MOVING ON!I tried to make this an extra interesting chapter just for yo-**

**Eight:Say hi to the Birdy**

***Shoots Bird* Just Enjoy The Chapter**

* * *

"Hmph, just wait Shiyami."

He walked to Metal City

_'I still haven't forgotten,all those years ago',_he thought

"I...still remember...",he said as he stared at the ground

He looked ahead with a blank expression

"I can't stop thinking about when we battled..."

He sighed as he remembered the other time

"Then there was that second time"

-Flashback-

Ciara smirked to herself

"You've gotten stronger,Shiyami "

"You should've expected that"

"Then you better give me a hell of a battle"

"Count on that,Adolpha!"

"Viper!"

The sound of clashing metal echoed through the bey stadium.

Ciara winced as she felt a small pain in her left eye.

She ignored it and focused on the battle

Ciara grit her teeth and let out a grunt just like a wild animal(or Kyouya)from the pain

_"What's her problem?",he asked himself _

"What's...wrong with me?",he heard her say

He flinched at her words

_"What did she just say?What's wrong with me?."_

He averted his eyes away from her and to the stadium,only to see Adolpha wobbling

Ciara panted,feeling as if her energy running out

"What,are you tired!?Can't handle it!?",he taunted her

"I don't know what that means!"

It was hard to communicate due to the loud sound of clashing metal

Kai smirked to himself as he watched her

Ciara covered her ears and fell to her knees

He took a step back and looked at her

"Adolpha", he heard her whisper

Her eyes turned grey and she began to glow dark purple

"A-adolpha!"

Adolpha's bit-beast came out.

It was a white wolf

Her coat was white, her claws were black though

She had two dark purple lines on each cheek

Ciara's hair turned black and she screamed loudly

Her eyes turned grey and two purple lines formed on each of her cheeks

Adolpha opened her mouth revealing what looked like a thousand teeth, sharp and pointy

Adolpha's eyes began to glow grey

"What!?",he yelled

Adolpha attacked Viper, sending it flying

"Viper!"

She screamed as her body jolted and she rose to her feet

"Adolpha!"

Three tornadoes circled the stadium as Adolpha began to spin faster

Viper spun right into one of the three tornadoes and to the top

_'This is what I've been waiting for', he thought_

The purple and black bey travelled between tornadoes, being thrown around like a rag doll.

Two tornadoes joined together, the power sending viper flying

One other tornado formed, joining the other three

Ciara watched,not shielding herself,her vest blowing open

Kai covered his eyes with one arm, the other holding his launcher.

Adolpha emersed itself into the tornado

The strong winds made sounds like a wolf howling

"What?", Kai asked as he watched the show

"Adolpha!Howling Whirlwind Fang!"

A tower of purple light shone through the tornado

Adolpha shot past Viper, into the skies

The tornadoes faded as Adolpha began to increase speed

The black and turquoise bey came heading down, straight towards Adolpha

"Hit em' hard, Adolpha!"

The said bey was covered by a purple tornado

"Viper!"

Adolpha smacked into Viper, sending it down

A flash of purple light blinded both bladers

"V-viper...", Kai said as the light faded

Viper was smashed into the ground, ten scratches crossing each other on it's element wheel.

Adolpha was still spinning, a dark purple aura emitting from it.

Ciara collected Adolpha with a small,"Hmph"

She walked past the stadium and towards Kai.

She roughly grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"I am the Queen of Beast, the one and only",she said harshly

Her eyes averted to the stadium

"You and that", she laughed, "bey of yours will never compare"

She pushed him away, his shirt ripped a little.

"See you next time"

He could then hear the sound of her footsteps as she walked away

_'Next time', he thought_

* * *

**Me: I might be back before the end of this month or in December, or between those two months**

**So, I'll see you la-**

**Eight: She killed flappy bird and you guys don't even care!?**

**Me: Shut the furk up**

**Kite: Bye ladies**

**Eight: Flappy bird...**

**Kite: I know little bro, I know**


	5. Interesting News

"Takio?Who's that?", Shinobu asked

Ciara took a deep breath once upon realizing what she just said."I...nothing", she replied as she moved to get out of bed.

Shinobu gently spoke to her, You need to rest."She still got out of bed anyway,"You need to shut up before my size five shoe end up in a place where its not suppose to be

Zyro spoke up, "What happened out there?"Silence fell, she stared at him for a while before grabbing her vest from a rack nearby.

She slipped it on and looked back to Zyro,"Nothing, I'm fine so don't worry about it."She tried to move again, sending Shinobu a death glare.

"Nothing?", Ren asked,"If you had a scratch, that's nothing, but if you fell out for no reason, that's something"

"Since when in the hell are you my parents? Leave me alone, I don't care for your concern nor need your help", she said rudely as she stood

She grabbed her shoes from the upper left corner of the room and slipped them on."How could you say that!?", Ren said, feeling hurt.

Ciara glared daggers at everyone in the room. But when she saw the look in Shinobu's face, she saw something that made her think

Her eyes never left his face as Zyro called to her,"I mean we are friends, right?", he said the last part putting his hand on her shoulder

She stared at him time it held its she replied,"Friends? Please, you hardly even know me",she then left the room

•Meanwhile •

"Woooo! I'm almost done for the day.", said an exhausted Madoka. She had been working all day, it was closing time.

She left her desk and went to the door and flipped the sign from opened to closed. As she went back to her desk, she saw a beat up bey on it.

"What's this?", she asked as she took it in her hand."Adolpha!You poor thing!",she said as she sat down.

Scratches were everywhere, but the worst was a huge dent in the element wheel."I'm gonna have a few words with that young lady."

She took it apart and started on the dent,"This element wheel... It's...", she gasped as she looked closer

"Let me make sure I'm correct",she said as she got out her old mini laptop.

She opened the lid as all the old data she collected appeared on the screen."I just have to be sure, can it be?"

It scanned the element wheel's data onto her computer and gasped once again."Kyouya...",was the only thing that escaped her lips

A smile found its way to her mouth as she got on a computer hooked onto a camera."Director Tsubasa,I have some interesting news!"

*With Zyro and Co.*

"Oh...",he said as she left,"It's okay buddy boy, I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know why herself",Ren told him

"I know but...",he said looking down,"I-I don't think that was normal.I know she says we're not friends but..."

"What's with all the b-b-b-b-buts?!",Benkei said as he entered the room,"C'mon to the WBBA, Madoka says she's found something interesting about Adolpha"

"Something interesting? What is it?", Ren asked

"I don't know yet-where's Ciara?",he asked."Well,ya see what happened was..",Zyro began to answer

"Never mind, we'll find her",he said with a exited the room and left to the WBBA to hear Madoka's news.

° With Ciara°

She stopped as he stood in front of the old, abandoned warehouse,the former hideout to the Face Hunters.

The old bull-shaped holes in the wall made Ciara stare, she not knowing that those holes will be and are legendary(sorta)

Her thoughts finally decided what to do:Go were crates everywhere, it kinda looked like a construction site that had never been finished.

She climbed to the highest point,using the extra adrenaline from jumping off the iron wall to the next and back.

As she reached the last ledge she stood on top,it has slightly rusted over the years.

She heard a loud creaking noise underneath her,but she ignored it as she looked she began to think about what she saw with Shinobu

Her hair blew as wind came through from one of the bull holes."He looks like...",she began

She shook her head, crossed her arms and leaned back against the cold then began to think about it mind figured out the answer...

There was that creaking noise again and she looked down,only for it to break and begin her way down,her vest got caught in the ledge.

She grabbed a piece of metal pole sticking out and used it to swing herself onto another landed on her hands and flipped over

From there,she jumped down,grabbing another then, like she was a gymnast, swung herself around a few times

She let go,landing on a this reminded her of a friend told ...important.

She jumped off the crate and headed for the ,she noticed something carved into the wall.

She walked over to it and read it aloud,"King of Beast."She smiled as she went over to the other side of the room.

She grabbed a pocket knife out of her back pocket and began to chip away

°TIME SKIP°

She finally work spelled out,"Queen of Beast", with a picture of Adolpha on top of put her knife back in her pocket and left out to the WBBA.

(WBBA)

"What's your interesting news Madoka?",Tsubasa except Ciara were there...until she walked in.

"Oh,there she is",said walked in front and looked at Madoka."Adolpha",she demanded

Madoka smiled,"Just like Kyouya",she Adolpha and Fang Leone appeared on the screen

It showed there data as the two beys broke into peices."Ya see,when I was fixing Adolpha I noticed something special about it,ya follow?"

Tsubasa nodded,"Yes Madoka."She began typing away on her computer,"Now if you look at the element wheel on Adolpha

You'll see that Adolpha's element wheel is made out of Leone's fusion means that you,young lady,have a peice of the star fragment.

"Piece of the star fragment,eh?",Ciara said."Wow,what an honor",Zyro exclaimed

Ciara let out a "Hmph" as she left the room."Where are you going too now?",Zyro asked."To take care of some business"

-Meanwhile-

Kyouya came from behind a pile of crates as Ciara left."That kid could've gotten really hurt, kinda reminds me of Wolf Canyon",he said as he walked into the opening

He smirked as he looked at the fallen steel."Still",he said,"She was able to make it."

"Of course I made it.",Ciara said as she came back threw something to him in which he caught it

"You have dishonored me, only way to fix that problem is to surpass you, which will happen",she said, turning.

He remained calm as she left.

"Oh, and just so you know,"she said as she poked her head back in,"We have nothing to do with each other. Realize that I'm my own person, so I do not need your strength"

After that, Kyouya was slightly confused. Once she left again he opened his hand."Hmph", he said as he stuck it in his pocket,"Sure, kid"

* * *

**R&R every body!And please, let me know if you see any grammatical and/or punctuation errors**

**AND if you have any questions,on the story or not, feel free to PM or leave it in the reviews**

**Also, since I didn't have enough time on the last chapter,Answer Reviews...now**

**To Darkus Wavern:Wow, I really like how you like the story and review almost every single time I post a new chapter.I appreciate it, Enjoy the story**

**Well,C'ya later,**

**BDB**


End file.
